disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clean as a Kwazii!
Clean as a Kwazii! is the 15th episode of Season 31. Summary It’s Spring Cleaning Day in Disney Junior Town, and Kwazii puts his magic cleaning brush into good use when the whole town is in trouble of litter and trash, thanks to the villains who are planning to dump some dump and run this dump! Plot The episode begins with everyone singing their song “Spring Cleaning!” while doing their spring cleaning, as Ariel, wiping the Octopod woke up Kwazii and Pearl with her singing. The two decide to check things out, just to find that the Octonauts where singing also and the whole town was singing the Spring Cleaning song. After the song was done, Kwazii goes to Pirate Island to ask his best friend, Captain Jake and his crew why everyone was singing. Giggling, Izzy tells him that it was the song to the citizens' hearts and they’re singing because today is Spring Cleaning. Kwazii finds this interesting and asks if he can help, since his ocean pearl bracelet’s powers can get this spring cleaning done faster. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magic Cleaning Brush *Water Pulse *Bubble Blast *Stretchy Power *Levitation *Flower Power *Rainbow Magic *Celestial Whirlwind Trivia *This episode is similar to the following **The Kilio Valley Fire from The Lion Guard. **Zanzibar! from Rocko’s Modern Life. **Wicked Waste Wisps from Sushi Pack. *The residents of Disney Junior Town sing the Spring Cleaning song from Zanzibar, only some of the lyrics of the song have been changed and there is no farting sound at the end of the song. *The second song of this episode “Trash and Dump” has a tune similar to Run this Dump from The Kilio Valley Fire. Transcript Category:Season 31 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on the Toys Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop Category:Episodes focusing on Commander Nemex Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Episodes focusing on Jafar Category:Episodes focusing on the Evil Queen Category:Episodes focusing on Cruella De Vil Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Dr. Facilier